Mining
Mining Introduction: Mining is a skill that allows players to extract ores, gems, rune essence and other resources from rocks in mines throughout RuneScape. To increase your Mining level, you will need to mine ore from rocks. All the different ores come from different colored rocks that are roughly based on the ore, e.g. a Mithril rock would be blue in color. As your Mining level increases, mining will become quicker. When you have mined a rock, the ore will disappear and the rock will become a light gray color and you will then have to wait for it to respawn. 1.1 What you'll need To begin, you'll want to head over to the Dwarven Mines and look for Nurmof's Pickaxe Shop. He sells some these picks for fairly cheap. Higher level axes, like Dragon you'll need to trade with other players or buy from the Grand Exchange, allow you to gain more exp faster. So, it's recommended to buy Bronze, Rune, and Dragon to be used at their respective levels. 1.2 Getting There Rocks Dungeoneering Rocks Below is a table showing all the different kinds of rocks that you can mine while Dungeoneering. Dwarven Stout There is a way to temporarily raise your Mining level. Go to the bar in Falador, and talk to the barmaid. Order a Dwarven stout(they cost 3 Coins each). When you drink it, your Mining level will temporarily go up by 1, as will your Smithing level. Drinking the stout will also lower some levels, but they will restore within a few minutes. These are also available free in the Dwarven pass under the Wolf Mountains (must have completed Fishing Contest to access) between Taverley and Catherby. It is also possible to brew Dwarven stouts, which may occasionally produce a Dwarven stout (m); these add two to your Mining and Smithinglevels. Coal Trucks The coal trucks mine is located west of Seers' Village and north of the Fishing Guild. 18 coal rocks and 2 carts can be found in this mining area. It is considered to be one of the best ways for low leveled miners to gather coal. The easiest option to reach the area is to teleport to the Seers' Village lodestone and then run west past the McGrubor's Wood until you reach a log balance, which requires 20 Agility to cross. Players who do not have this level will have to take the long route south past the Fishing Guild. Instead of mining and depositing in the bank, you put all the coal you mine into a coal truck, that holds up to 224 coal. When you have filled up a truck, it will automatically be moved along the track to the mining depot, northwest of the Seers' Village bank. Coal will never disappear from the truck ad can be withdrawn at any moment. To check how much coal is in the truck, just right click it and select the investigate option. Before returning to the village, it is advised to fill up your inventory with another load of coal to maximize your yield. With your full inventory, teleport back to the village using the lodestone and remove the coal from the truck in the depot into your inventory. It will take a couple of runs from and to the bank to empty out a truck completely. Hint: Seer's headbands will increase the amount of coal a truck hold (up to 252 for the Seer's headband 1, 280 or the headband 2, and 308 for the headband 3). The fourth upgrade of the headband will not increase the carried load but will automatically bank the first 200 pieces of coal you deposit in a truck. Gems Sometimes when you are mining, you will find a gem. These can either be sold or cut and used to craft amulets and the like. The higher the level needed to mine a rock, the higher the chance of finding a gem. You will also find more gems if you are wearing an enchanted dragonstone Amulet of Glory (members only). Members can mine gems at the Shilo Village mine inside the walls (must have completed Shilo Village Quest), which yields only gems (any gem from opals to diamonds). The chance of receiving better drops is increased by the Ring of wealth, Luck potion, Collector's insignia, Leprechaun hat or Luck of the dwarves. Shilo Village Gem Mine This is a members-only feature. If you have completed the Shilo Village Quest, you will gain access to some gem rocks. Mining each gem yields 65 Mining experience. The rocks randomly yield uncut Jade, Opal, Red Topaz, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, or Diamond gems. Category:Skilling